


Meadowsweet : Dahlia

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: CS In Dreams Awoken, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem for my friend’s new story.Mildly Creepy maybe?





	Meadowsweet : Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Dreams Awoken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522587) by Snowfire. 

There’s a meadow on a hillside  
Near the place I call my home  
And I know when there I wander  
I will never be alone

There’s a flower in the meadow  
And it calls itself my name   
And it bends its head towards sunshine   
And it dances in the rain   
It sings softly in the moonlight  
Calling you to take a look  
But beware for ‘neath the flower  
Lies the Lady of the Brook


End file.
